Falling Apart
by SilentSpartan
Summary: Chorus is falling apart. Corporal Fallow, a man whose obsession with his own failures has made him entirely withdrawn, is one of the few UNSC soldiers who remained behind when the UNSC abandoned Chorus. He will have to decide whether to continue to fight himself or to join the war for Chorus.
1. An Unhappy Man

Men and women of all backgrounds talked, yelled, played and laughed in the crowded city as streets full of people rushing to their jobs became parking lots. It was another typical day in Armonia and quite frankly Fallow was sick of it. Maybe it was his sense of hopelessness, the numerous planets glassed, the increasing anti-Fed tension or maybe he had spent too much time in the military to even half transition out of it. Unfortunately for Fallow he had gotten the job that half the time made him a show doll for the public's comfort and the other half left him little more than a civilian with ample time to do nothing but think about his failure to uphold his duty in his previous deployment.

As he dressed for what was for him another grueling day he still held onto the slim chance that Lieutenant Hugues would approve his transfer from Armonia to one of the Federal bootcamps. After all that's why he had chosen to stay when most of the UNSC marines ran off claiming the retreat was in the name of duty- nevermind the defenseless planet they abandoned- and he liked the thought of these civilians managing to kill a jackal or two before their world was glassed. They might even buy enough time to have a proper evacuation.

However even though Corporal Fallow was one of the few real soldiers left on the planet, fate had found a way to make him into what he thought was little more than a glorified mascot.

The Corporal hid any sign of regret as he closed the door of the apartment complex and walked down the steps to join the stream of people rushing to live their lives alongside the packed streets. While looking from face to face and occasionally involuntarily eavesdropping on the conversation of whoever was complaining next to him he was again reminded that he no longer understood this type of life nor cared enough to live it. With every step he felt more and more claustrophobic as if the entire crowd was pushing him into a box. Before too many blocks he turned and walked into a familiar filthy looking back alley. Sure it's smell was enough to make someone hurl but it got him out of the crowds. Fallow breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly felt like he couldn't take another step. In a desperate attempt not to land on the layer of filth covering the ground he leaned against the wall as sweat fell into and stung his eyes. A sharp yell, almost a shriek, cut through the confusing haze and brought him back to reality with a rush of adrenaline.

"Hey!"

Fallow wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the ghastly shell of a man jogging up to him wearing a sort of sadistic smile. The stranger wasn't far from a skeleton and pale enough to pass as one.

Both of the man's hands were clenched in a fist as he closed the distance and shouted again, "You're one of those soldiers the UNSC abandoned here aren't you?"

"I choose to stay."

"Imperialistic bastard!" the skeleton man hollered as he threw a fist meant for Fallow, who blocked the clumsy blow and heard something crack as his fist connected with the stranger's rib cage. The force of the punch sent the skeleton-like man into the opposite wall where he slid to the ground.

"We don't need you to police us…" the skeleton man croaked out.

"I'm not policing anybody. The worst we do is stroll around in our gear to convince the public that those like you won't hurt them. We leave actual policing to your police." Fallow responded while he stepped away from the wall and looked at the man. Besides for the _Free Chorus!_ shirt his only noticeable features were that his face was covered in scabs from overzealous scratching fits and his bloodshot eyes. It didn't take a scientist to know what his problem was, and Fallow knew arresting this man wouldn't solve it.

"Listen, there is a clinic back on Monroe a few blocks back- go get some help. That's what you need to do, not assault the marine you've been stalking for the past week."

The odd smile changed into a disturbing snarl as the man responded, "What this planet needs is every Federal loyalist dead so we can help our own, not play to the fiddler of Earth. You can't rule us!"

Fallow didn't bother to look back at his assaulter as he turned away and proceeded down the alley. It was rather disappointing that this happened just when it seemed like the crazies were dying down and he was spit on less every time he took a step on the streets. However one personal assault by a lunatic wasn't enough to fully convince him the broadcasts were wrong and the succession rumors were right, while some rural areas were full of self-proclaimed rebels it was obvious that most of the planet hadn't minded the rise of the Federal Government to rule in the UNSC's name after their departure.

Fallow briefly paused in his walk and gazed up to the sky. If the Fed's or the UNSC were what some claimed they would had never allowed the continued building of the space station after their departure. As most of their assets were departing UNSC command had worked up the guts to ignore Hargove's insistence that construction not be allowed to continue and so they left the materials behind to finish it. As far as Fallow knew Hargove was the man who funded the UNSC's very presence here, and had lost quite a bit when some higher up decided to not financially contribute to whatever project required a defensive UNSC presence.

Luckily whoever that higher up had heart enough to leave some defense for the planet besides the men volunteering to stay behind. Or maybe that person prayed that as long as the Covenant never found Chorus the defense station would be enough to protect their asset until they returned. Regardless of the reasons that station was near completion and that meant a real defense for the planet besides the UNSC trained militia. And that thought alone was enough of a pick-me-up to make the Corporal grin as he rejoined the crowds.

…

Almost without realizing it he walked straight into the door of the "barracks". To the citizens it was where all the tough marines were located and some lived. In reality it was a dusty former police station where the unlucky few stationed here spent their time relaxing while not on the streets looking nice and reassuring citizens of their safety.

They were "diplomats to the common citizen" as Lieutenant Hugues- the third highest rank who stayed behind- put it. Fallow's guess was that's why Brigadier Stein put Hugues in Armonia while Major Baldwin drilled the planet's militia day and night. Most soldiers would love this easy post, but Fallow despised it as having extra free time to think about the past wasn't something he enjoyed too much. At least the non-commissioned officers got their own apartments.

Fallow's thoughts went back to the lunatic attacker as he passed through the empty lobby and walked up to Donald- the militiaman who barely passed basic that got assigned to greeter.

"Ah Corporal Fallow, good to see you again. How's your morning?" Donald asked, his voice nearly faltering. Donald always seemed nervous about something, he never looked comfortable and Fallow couldn't remember a moment when the man looked anything near confident. Donald was one of those people that soldiers like Fallow were supposed to protect, yet if anything happened this man would likely see combat. To the Corporal this was another sign of failure, and another reason to do his job.

"I can't complain, say have you seen Staff Sergeant Yasin?'

"She and Lieutenant Hugues are busy speaking with some city official, but they had Wyatt stay behind after sending Holliday and Stuart out so I think they might have something special for you two."

"Wait Wyatt let the rookie go out with that joker Stuart?"

An unseen hand rested on Fallow's shoulder and a familiar odd raspy laugh reached his ears.

"Calm down you know Stuart's as harmless as a fly. About as funny as one two," Wyatt said in the middle of his laughter.

"And that's why he shouldn't be alone with the rookie." Fallow responded as the image of two Stuarts terrorized his mind. The reason why the Private even signed up eluded him.

"May I add that Corporal I hope your transfer request is accepted. As my mother used to say, the fifth time's the charm," Donald chipped in.

"You applied again Fallow?" that familiar frown he had seen often appeared on Wyatt's face again, "You've got to accept this is where you're needed. If they needed another UNSC grunt they would had sent me."

"I'm not sold yet Wyatt, anyway go ready up. Hugues has something special for us."

As Wyatt walked away muttering something about oversensitivity, Fallow noticed the door to the Lieutenant's room open. An elderly woman, who he recognized as the Federal Council's talking piece in the planetary news broadcasts, walked out followed by two bodyguards donned in dark armor. Their gear was far too advanced for the typical paid henchmen commonly hired in the wake of the UNSC's absence. As the trio walked by one of the mercs caught his eye and the merc's appearance was unnerving to say the least. His face was emotionless and his eyes soulless, the merc looked more dead than alive. As if he sensed Fallow's gaze the man turned to face him and for a moment Fallow could swear he saw pity in his eyes if that was possible.

"Fallow eyes on me, the last thing we need is you starting an incident with the Council's spokeswoman," an irritated Staff Sergeant said as she walked up to him.

"My apologies Staff-"

"I don't need them Fallow and for the last time cut the formality, just focus on what I'm about to say. Today is going to be more than our usual smile and wave routine"

"Donald already warned me."

"Well I'll cut to the chase then. The Lieutenant just learned that today the Council Chairman is making a stop on his goodwill tour at St. Martins- which Brigadier Stein will also be at. I assume they're there to generate some good publicity however that doesn't concern us. What matters is that with the latest...rumors of unrest the Lieutenant wants some extra security so you and Wyatt are coming with me. Be ready to leave in five when I get back from radioing the news Corporal Hale's team."

"We'll be ready and waiting.

…

"So we're babysitting a bunch of bible thumpers?" Wyatt asked as he got in the backseat of the car.

"Have some respect," Fallow responded.

"We are there to make sure nothing goes wrong," Yasin added her tone hinting at her lack of patience.

"It feels just like old times," Wyatt said with a smile as Yasin almost ran into another car as she pulled out into the street. Luckily traffic was easing up and in short time they had gone a few blocks. It wasn't hard to notice that with each block they traveled down the buildings looked worse and worse, before long they passed quite a few boarded up businesses. It was odd to drive by a skyscraper that instead of having people going in and out had a barred door. It was also a clear giveaway which part of the city they were driving to.

"Wait this place is in the southern district?" Wyatt asked as they drove over another pothole.

"What better place is there to reach out to the people who think you're a puppet of the UNSC?" Yasin nonchalantly answered.

"Good thing you have Hale's team coming along for the ride."

"If we're lucky we won't need them-" Yasin was interrupted as a brick burst through the back window nearly missing Wyatt. The shouts of someone hollering some derogatory about the UNSC were barely heard to hear over tires screeching and Wyatt's curses.

Swiftly all three left the car with their hands on their holsters, although their guns had only rubber bullets, and faced the culprit. A young woman, who seemed oblivious to the consequences of what she had done, with a confident look on her face screamed another insult at them as Yasin told her to calm down. With each step towards her the woman's face became less confident and more afraid, after the fourth step her bravery faltered and she broke out into a frantic dash to escape.

Before she could escape the few civilians who hadn't fled the scene tried to wrestle her to the ground as the soldiers sprinted up to them. The troublemaker fought back with a wild desperation as they closed in. She sent one of the women to the ground with an elbow to the nose and hit another man in his gut. Just as she seemed to escape the bystander's clutches Wyatt's iron-like grip brought her under control.

"Be careful not to land on glass shards when I toss you in the back," Wyatt said with clear anger in his voice as he put her in a pair of handcuffs and escorted the brigand to the car while Fallow checked on the two injured.

"This will hurt a little but if I apply pressure there the bleeding should stop. Luckily it isn't broken," Fallow comfortingly said while applying pressure to the woman's bleeding nose, he turned his head to the man who was still hunched over from the blow to his abdomen.

"Sir how about you take a seat until the pain subsides?" he suggested to the wheezing man.

"Nah...I'll be fine. I just need a moment or two to catch my breath," the citizen meekly replied managing to stand up straight, "I want to apologize for that holigan, the UNSC have done more than enough for Chorus. People like her don't speak for the rest of us." The other civilians surrounding them nodded their heads in agreement or softly said yes or offered another sign of contritement.

"Well I thank each and every one of you for helping us catch this one. And trust me I know none of you are like her." Fallow said as he let go of the woman's nose. The bleeding had stopped. He helped the her to her feet, again thanked the crowd, and returned to the car.

"Yasin what's the plan?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt you will drive our guest to the station and have them put her with the others, I think Fallow and I can walk to the cathedral from here."

"I've gone the same route before. It's only a block or two from here- it'll take ten minutes tops," Fallow added to the Staff Sergeant's approval. Not one to waste time, Wyatt quickly got behind the wheel and was down the street leaving the two behind in the mostly deserted block. Fallow lead Yasin by a step as he showed her the way through the maze of city streets.

As they made their way through the streets there was a comfortable silence between them and he didn't feel the anxiety he had felt on his way to the barracks. It was strange, while he was in "work" mode he felt almost normal again though anytime outside of work comfort came from isolation. Unexpectedly Fallow found himself breaking the silence between him and Yasin.

"You know this has been an unorthodox occupation for the UNSC."

"It's not called an occupation when the locals want you there," she remarked, she was surprisingly sensitive to the subject.

"True enough...but I can't help feeling that contrary to what the broadcasts say tensions are becoming worse by the day.

"Have a little faith Corporal. I don't believe these people would so easily war with each other."

"Still something about Chorus doesn't feel right."

"...James are you alright?"

Corporal James Fallow stopped mid stride perplexed by the question. He wondered why she had decided to break the superficial charade they managed to maintain in conversations with each other.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You have changed since coming back, do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss. I was with a company assigned to a few research corvettes. Before long we ran into the Covies. Not many of us made it back... my reward for crawling away alive was an assignment here."

The duo easily renewed their silence and resumed their journey, however as the Cathedral came into view Yasin broke into laughter. She said one last thing to Fallow.

"You know I once thought things changed between us because I was promoted and you remained a Corporal."

"We each had different duties to fulfill, that's why we changed."

...

"Good to see you Staff Sergeant, I already have my boys posted at the side entrances." Corporal Hale reported with a hint of pride as soon as he saw his superior and Fallow approach the main entrance. They were early, not many people had yet entered the building.

"Good job Hale. You and I will stand at the main doors. Fallow you'll watch at the back door. Do you want someone with you so you can leave and receive communion?"

"No I'll stay at my post. To be honest I'm not looking forward to a run in with the priest," Fallow responded as he left them. He had visited enough times to walk through every inch of the building blindfolded. Well he was almost able to, he hadn't stopped by for some time.

Fallow stood outside the back alley door that was usually reserved for janitorial use quite happy for the excuse to be alone. Soon the melodious bells were ringing and he could hear the harmonic choir inside. Time passed slowly, but not painfully. The closest to a security threat came when a homeless man starting sorting through the dumpster. Fallow was cautious at first, however it didn't take long to find out the man wasn't an insurrectionist planting a bomb so the Corporal handed the man a few dollars and resumed his watch.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of sympathy Mr. Fallow," a kind voice humbly yet firmly remarked. James caught off guard, turned to face the elderly priest his mind trying to formulate some excuse for his long absence.

"Father it's good to see you, for some time-"

"No need for excuses James. Anyway I'm here because I told your Staff Sergeant I'd like to privately speak with you, and someone needed to tell you that mass ended. Even with the large crowd it went without a hitch, hopefully it's not too prideful to say job well done."

"I don't think there is any wrong with saying job well done sir."

"Hmm I suppose so." The priest thoughtfully stared off into some thought only he could see, which he was prone to do from time to time.

"With all this talk of unrest I'm asking you if you and some of your brothers could come to the corner of Main and Monroe tomorrow morning about eight. There's an outdoor soup kitchen being held there, I like to think of it as a picnic of sorts."

"Why sir?"

"Sometimes soldiers need to be reminded of the ones they are sworn to serve, and sometimes people need to be reminded that soldiers are human as much as they are. I've known your family since I presided over your parents wedding on Reach back in the day. I doubt you're a soulless pawn of the UNSC."

"I'll make sure a few men are there Father."

"You should attend Mr. Fallow. It'll be good for you."

"I-"  
"I've heard your confession James when you first came to Armonia. I also know you well enough to know you haven't forgiven yourself. You're not a damned man, you are human."

"With all due respect if you really think that you might not have both feet in reality."

"On the contrary James. You have sinned greatly, but only a delusional man could deny your repentance."

Having no more to say to the Corporal the elderly priest walked over to the homeless man to hand him bread before continuing down the southern path of the alley. James watched him go feeling little better then a fool.


	2. Complications

"That new guy in your fireteam, he is one of them right?" Hale asked as they drove away from the cathedral.

"One of whom?" Fallow replied. Honestly Fallow had a good idea what Hale was getting at but didn't want to get into this type of talk with Hale again.

"The locals," Fallow glanced over to his fellow Corporal. Over the years they had served together off and on and while Hale was a great soldier he never really had liked or trusted any person from the outer colonies.

Strangely enough as far as Fallow knew the man never turned down an opportunity to help them whether it was taking a warthog to rescue some stranded civilians during a planetary evacuation or volunteering to stay behind to help a world which had plenty of people that wanted to see him dead. With the man's past in mind Fallow spoke lightly.

"You can trust him Hale, he's not one of the guys that would put a knife in your back."

"I've talked to him and he sounds like a nice kid- all I'm saying is when push comes to shove he will have to chose between his people or the foreign soldiers from across the galaxy."

While Fallow couldn't always agree with Hale the man did have a point. If the boy had to decide between supporting an unjust occupation or his people's liberation there was no question for what cause he would bear arms, but Yasin was right. This wasn't an occupation.

"Do you think the UNSC- the Feds- are in the right? Do you think it's right that you, me, and every other UNSC soldier that stayed behind did? Fallow asked as they came to a brief stop at an intersection.

"Well since you mentioned it… yes. These people can be as pissed as they want. It doesn't change the fact that we're doing good."

"Why?"

"We are building up and protecting this planet."

"Then why would a local not support us if he has decide between protecting his planet or siding with some half crazed radical?"

Hale was quiet for some time and looked over to the people alongside the streets. Some were visibly angered once they saw the United Nations symbol on the car's side while others either didn't care or showed a little smile that hinted at how they felt. Corporal Hale let out a small sigh of exhaustion before speaking, moments of deeper thought than usual tended to remind him of how weary he was. All he really wanted to do was go home to Earth.

"You have a good point there Fallow. You know sometimes after speaking with you I can hardly carry my rifle and I can't say that's a bad thing."

"Ah don't say that we still got a few decades of rifle carrying in head of us. We have to work until command has wrung every last bit of energy from us," Fallow said jokingly. Both men chuckled knowingly just as Hale stopped alongside the barracks.

"No doubt about that, take care Fallow."

"I'll do my best."

After climbing out of the car Fallow caught sight of Wyatt waiting near the entrance of the barracks. Fallow caught his attention just as he approached him.

"Welcome back, I'm taking it nothing unexpected happened with the bible thumpers?" Wyatt said to Fallow while watching Hale drive away.

"I can't say you're wrong, any news with the one who nearly broke your skull?"

"She is behind bars for a few day, maybe more if the Lieutenant wants to press charges."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Well Stuart and Holliday should return from morning patrol soon," Wyatt said as they entered the barracks.

"When they get back tell both to stay put until I return from talking with Hugues."

"Speaking with him won't get your request accepted," Wyatt said hoping to stop him from going to the Lieutenant, but the Corporal had already walked out of earshot.

…

A knock on his door interrupted Hugues as he was going through piles of paperwork- he had to admit the bureaucracy was overwhelming at times- which gave him a much needed excuse to put the forms down, even when that excuse was a Corporal acting like a used car salesman.

"Come in Fallow, everything go well at the cathedral?" Hugues asked as the man respectfully entered the room.

"Yes sir."

"Splendid, but you are not here to tell me that are you. I suspect this is about your request?"

"That is correct sir, I believe assisting to train the locals is more in line with my skills then my current task. I submitted the request last week and haven't heard of its status since."

"Interesting…" Hugues had heard the line before and while it did have its merits listening to complaints began to sour his mood, "You're wrong."

"Sir?"

"This planet has enough soldiers. What I, the Feds, and Chorus need is for the people to trust our soldiers."

"What if a fight breaks out?" Fallow said as soon as the thought came to his mind, although Hugues could tell by the way the man said it that it wasn't the true reason for his request.

"Then we'll fight, but it doesn't have to come to that. People go around sparking unrest because they think men like you and me are greedy rabid curs who are cowardly enough to run at the first sign of trouble. What this planet needs is for men like you to show them that we're human just as much as they are, and that we are here to do good for them not to shackle them to an empire. Do you understand me?"

"I think I do, what you need is an idol. I'm not that man Lieutenant, and I can't say I want to be apart of your propaganda campaign either."

"It's not about what you want-" Hugues paused to brush away several papers cover the UNSC insignia on his desk, "-and you will do best to remember the UNSC doesn't give two shits about your selfish whims. Do it because it's an order."

"Yes sir."

"Do you have anything else to say before you go?"

"Father O'brian wants some volunteers from us to help at a soup kitchen tomorrow. He says it will help improve our image."

"Thats a good idea. I want you there personally to oversee it." Hugues said, but before the subordinate could get off a word of protest he added, "Now get out of my office Fallow."

…

Stuart, Wyatt and Holliday stood near Donald waiting for Fallow. Wyatt had to admit it was a comical scene for anyone to see a tall smug looking joker cracking jokes next to a blonde nervous trainwreck, a somewhat small in comparison rookie fresh out of school and a disgruntled man who felt twice his age whenever he had to spend time around them. Moments like these reminded Wyatt that no matter how much they trained until the saw action at the end of the day they were just a bunch of local boys trained in some basic procedures.

That sure as hell wasn't something to protest over, yet here he was watching some nut job protesters prancing around on TV screaming that the Feds were poisoning young minds or something by allowing UNSC instructors to train them.

"Scruffy whats caught your eye?" Stuart asked with a grin breaking Wyatt's concentration on the news.

"Your people. Seems like they discovered something new to complain about."

"Ah well you know that's the one thing people never stop, complaining. Sometimes I wonder if they complained about us complaining about them complaining if that would create some kind of inception."

"Stuart sometimes I just want to punch you."

At this point Stuart winked which prompted a small but noticeable kind of chuckle from Holliday that typical means the person has no idea what to do.. Donald on the other hand was visibly shaken.

"Oh dear-"

"Calm down Donald it's our thing, I'll make a laugh or two while Wyatt acts like he wants to strangle me."

"Good lord none of you kids would had made it past basic in the UNSC-"

"Don't worry we won't disappoint," Holliday said in an attempt to reassure Wyatt after he figured Stuarts game was a bit too ridiculous for his liking. Before Stuart could make a crass joke they saw Fallow leave the Lieutenant's office.

"How'd it go?" Wyatt asked just as Fallow reached them.

"Let's not waste time discussing it."

"Have you tried bribes?" Stuart said figuring humor was best for the Corporal now.

"I'm not in the mood Stuart. But I'm sure Wyatt will be when you two are on patrol together this afternoon."

"Wait what-" Those words were all Wyatt managed to stumble out of his mouth before Fallow interrupted him.

"I don't want Stuart to spend too much one on one time on the job with Holliday. So you're with him, that's an order."

"Understood Corporal."

"Thank you. Now Holliday there is no sense in wasting time around the toxic work ethic of Stuart so let's get a move on, follow me." Fallow said as he began to walk away followed by the rookie, Wyatt and Stuart were left alone besides for one other man they had already nearly forgotten about.

"That sounded like it went pretty horrible for you two," Donald said his awkwardness stopping him from realizing the bad timing of his comment.

"I'm going to try very hard not to hit either or you, but I can't make any promises."

...

Stuck in slow moving traffic for the third time that day, Fallow took the opportunity to talk to the rookie since nothing can start- or force- a conversation like a traffic jam.

"So we'll be driving around the downtown area, city hall and the main business district today. Then we will switch routes with Stuart and Wyatt tomorrow. If there are incidents we pull over and help out otherwise we keep driving," Fallow dryly said.

"That's easy enough. Is it the same routes every day?"

"Every other week our fireteam switches with Corporal Hale's team to guard city hall, otherwise we only differ from routine if there is a problem with one of the other teams."

With no other questions Holliday became silent as they passed building after building, however the silence seemed to make Fallow increasingly curious about a topic he had wanted to ask the rookie about ever since seeing him.

"Holliday why did you sign up?" Fallow asked the smallish man next to him.

"Honestly I just thought it was the right thing to do," Holliday confidently yet not arrogantly answered. Fallow was tempted to call him naive. There was no mistaking by the tone of his voice that he was sure of his answer.

"What do you mean by right?"

"The UNSC has done right to my family ever since I can remember. Although we were on a planet on the edge the UNSC still protected us, protected everyone living on Chorus, and even before all you soldiers and scientists arrived you helped us at least with trade. I'm not saying it's perfect but I don't see a point in destroying something that does good," Holliday reasoned.

"I have to admit I thought you were going to say the pay or free living."

Holliday let out an honest laugh before managing to reply, "People are surprising aren't they."

"Without a doubt people are- Woah!" Fallow exclaimed as a sharp turn revealed a horde of people in the middle of the road going through the city's main square. He hit the brakes stopping the car some distance back from the horde, managing to not catch their attention since thankfully they were preoccupied shouting at city hall. He hadn't seen a large protest like this in Armonia for weeks.

Fallow's eyes darted to the rear view mirror but the intersection's light was red, preventing a quick u-turn escape.

"Are those protestors?" Holliday asked while he looked from sign to sign. Each said something about stopping the military training of Chorus enlists by UNSC instructors.

"Yep and if they see that UNSC insignia on this car it'll turn into a riot, that's why protocol is for UNSC personnel to stay clear and let the police handle it."

"Wait...I recognize some of them in back. Its my cousin and some of the neighbors of our farm. I can talk to them."

"No, I'm ordering you to stay inside this car Private," Fallow ordered in vain as the rookie had already started out the door and either didn't hear or did not care as the Corporal yelled at him to stop.

Fallow remained inside contemplating what to do as the rookie sprinted up to his family but as soon as he caught sight of their faces contorted in anger he went after Holliday before he could waste any more time thinking.

He didn't know how the conversation had started, but it was ending with the cousins and those standing near them screaming at the Private.. He was nearly to Holliday when everyone starting tossing whatever was in their hands at the kid. Their ammunition was harmless trash until one threw half a brick which connected with the side of Holliday's head.

Caught off guard and dazed by the blow Holliday stumbled backwards and fell, his fall ignited some of the horde who instantly rushed to the fallen rookie.

Before they could lynch him Fallow slammed his baton into the first man sending him sprawling backwards tripping several others. A second hit brought another person to the ground and dampened the people's momentum. Now they shouted louder than before but only advanced step by step as the strike of the baton loomed over their minds.

"Please tell me you can walk," Fallow said as he grabbed and dragged Holliday backwards while staring down the crowd.

"I'm alright, just needed a breather," Holliday replied. He tried standing and managed to steady himself.

"Get back to the car now."

As Holliday hurried back Fallow steadily backed up pace by pace while never turning his back to the rioters. If he turned and ran they would run as well, but if he remained strong it was less likely they would try to take advantage and attack. After what felt like eternity his fingers grasped the door handle and before the rioters reached them he made the u-turn and sped down the street.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Fallow said as Holliday wiped blood from his eyes as more trickled down his face from the wound.

"He was family...why?" Holliday mumbled, unable to say much else.

"Because they're human. Each man is capable of choosing evil no matter how well you know him, but no matter what happens Private I promise you I will be on your side."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now put pressure on that wound before you pass out. It'll need a few stitches. We'll almost to the hospital."

"Corporal can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm not the least bit angry, I don't know why but the motivation to do my job just went up."

"Hopefully that doesn't mean another brick to the head."

"Yeah..." Holliday said as he lost consciousness. Fallow felt the rookie's head rest against his shoulder and the blood falling onto him. In response he stomped on the pedal.

Once they reached the hospital Fallow waited as the doctors stitched him up and checked a concussion or any other injury. Finally they decided to keep him overnight to be safe so Fallow paid one last visit to the rookie and then went home unaware someone was waiting for him.

…

Fallow walked in his door about midnight, cursed as his leg hit the coffee table, then stopped when he realized the living room's lights were on. He had shut them off before leaving.

"Out drinking?" Yasin asked catching Fallow by surprise.

"How did you know?" Fallow replied absentmindedly as he tried to think how she had gotten inside.

"I was able to go see Holliday and still have enough time to watch a show while I waited, not to mention the beer stain on your shirt."

"Good detective skills, also how did you manage to break in?"

"Remember the time you gave me your spare key?"

"No, but I believe it happened," Fallow paused as he sat on what he discovered was a very uncomfortable coffee table as he tried to focus his gaze on Yasin before continuing, "One more question; why are you here? Last time I checked you didn't like this place."

"I knew you would need someone to talk to. I know you James."

"I also know something. This morning you said people would not so easily brawl with each other, yet my new recruit was nearly lynched by his own family for trying to talk so I spent time thinking. I realized some people would easily tear out their neighbor's throats if it meant getting their way."

"What else did you realize?"

"I realized…" Fallow said slowly trying to figure the best words to turn his thoughts into, "That as long as there is one person like you, Hale, Holliday or the chance that they might chose to be like you then the world's still worth fighting for. No matter what happens."

"Fallow you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. Believe me there's plenty of good around you if you only take the time to look."

"I will take your word for it as I'm about to pass out," Fallow said while he tried to stand up. The attempt went tragically but Yasin caught him before he crashed and guided him to bed where he instantly fell asleep.

"James if you're listening I'll stay to make sure you don't drown in your own vomit. It's not a flattering way to die," Yasin remarked as she watched the passed out man.

When he woke up in the morning his hangover was made worse when he noticed that she had already left. Fallow wasn't offended by any stretch of imagination after all her job required her to get to the barracks earlier than him but he admittedly missed seeing Yasin when he woke up, although the last time that happened felt like a lifetime ago. However Fallow was not one who enjoyed reminiscing about the past so with a weary heart and tired body he walked out the door to meet the day hoping work would distract him from what he felt within.

As he traveled through the crowds and alleys he was comforted by one fact- isolation at least kept him from harming her. And that is what matters isn't it?

While contemplating that very question he entered the barracks and ran straight into Private Stuart.

"You are a bit late aren't you?" Stuart asked with a cheeky smile.

"Stuart I'm lucky I could get out of bed, next time I'll aim for not late."

"Fair enough. When are we leaving?"

"You are the one coming with me? Well since I doubt I'll need my armor let's grab a car from the garage and go," Fallow answered as started down the steps.

"Wait," Stuart said stopping Fallow mid stride, "Corporal Hale wanted to speak with you, he mentioned returning a favor, but since you were late Hale said he'll visit you after work."

"Stuart I will tell you this, I've never known Hale to not return a favor so it sounds like I'm in for a treat. Looks like this day is going to be good after all," Fallow replied as he tried to imagine whatever it was Hale wanted to say, "Now lets go grab a ride."

"I'm right behind you."

Not ten minutes later both men were off down the street. Fallow glanced down at his watch as he drove.

"Corporal why are we doing this?" Stuart blurted out.

"Can you clarify?"

"We are soldiers and we are about to spend our day handing out cups of soup. No offense, but I don't think that is in the job description."

"We are doing this because this is what we fight for," Fallow answered. Stuart was quiet for the first time he could remember until he gave up trying to interpret the Corporal's reply himself.

"What?" a perplexed Stuart inquired.

"You fight for your people. Seeing that they don't need our rifles right now what they need is food and the security to live their lives. That means they need to trust us. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"Ah okay I see it now. We are going to be the saints who give everyone the palaces and free education they always wanted."

"That is not quite what I meant."

"And I didn't mean to be tormented with bad clich. Your cliches are ten times worse then however bad you think my lines are,," Stuart replied as they pulled up to the empty parking lot where a crowd had gathered around an array of portable tables and chairs.

"I make no promises," Fallow said while they walked to where a familiar priest was dishing out some mashed potatoes set up along a line of tables with more than a few variants of dishes put on top of them. Although they were out of the uniform the small UNSC eagle on their shirts gave them away to the crowd who stayed back not sure of what to do. Without a doubt some were in the protests the previous night. Nobody said anything until the gentle priest looked up and greeted them with a pleasant smile. His eyes seemed to have a friendly glint to them.

"Glad you good make it! Hop in we have plenty of food to give away," Father O'brian exclaimed handing Fallow a ladle for the stew crock pot.

"I'm glad we could help today," James replied giving a woman a large serving from the pot.

Although the crowd was uncomfortable initially soon Fallow, prompted by Father O'brian, found himself in conversations with several of them and any sense of awkwardness dissolved into the friendly atmosphere. People were talking and sharing old stories over their meals and admittedly he hadn't felt this alive in a long time.

He quickly glanced over to Stuart to see how the comedian was doing. Not a single person around him wasn't laughing and the Private seemed to be having the time of his life with the children who were pulled in by his outgoing personality and extra large servings. The day was going well.

Then Fallow saw the skeleton man in the back of the lot with a scowl on his face. The irate man pushed his way through anyone unlucky enough to get in his way.

"Who is that guy?" Fallow wondered unaware he had spoken out loud until after the last word left his mouth. The line had about vanished since most were already eating at one of the tables but one of the few who liked to stay close to volunteers and talk overheard him. The fellow followed the marine's gaze and frowned upon seeing the skeleton man.

"Creepy ain't he? I've seen him come down this way a few times but he's never seen me, I guess trash is top notch camo," the man chipped in.

"Oh so his drug dealer is meets him here?"

"No that is what's so strange. The guy he buys from is nobody I have ever seen before. From the way he is so cautious about it if you ask me it's gotta be dangerous whatever it is."

"Really?" Fallow asked. Generally he wasn't one to believe anything he heard but something seemed off about this skeleton man.

"Yeah, but I have never seen him down here when there's a crowd. My guess is he didn't know you guys would be here."

"I think it is about time I-"

Before he could utter another word another car rolled into the lot stopping right before it hit someone. Out came a none-too-happy Wyatt.

"Excuse me I don't mean to disturb your meals but this is an emergency," Wyatt said to everybody. Once he saw Fallow he crossed the distance between them as he signalled Stuart to come over.

"My apologies Corporal but we have an emergency at city hall. We need to get there ASAP. Your gun is with you right?"


	3. For The People

_**Last night in Armonia...**_

Kasimar Holliday was not in the best shape as he paced back and forth in the warehouse. After the attempt to make an example of his traitorous cousin ended with a baton smashed into his gut, Isaak and a few others had carry him back to their safehouse and leave what he thought as a righteous protest. Knowing the true men and women of Chorus that he incited still managed to burn down a few businesses belonging to Federal sympathizers eased the soreness. While the rebel's beloved capital was sick with traitors Kasimar knew that once the masses saw their freedom fighters in action many more would join the cause. Or he would simply kill every last sympathizer. He knew the time of open revolt was near, the signal from the real President of Chorus would come soon. Tomorrow his cell was tasked with giving the UNSC puppets their last warning. Perhaps the shipment they were receiving tonight would give them more toys to use next morning.

Kasimar heard the echos of another's footsteps against the concrete floor.

"The shipment is unloaded, but while we were moving it Leo caught a weasel snooping around," Isaak reported.

"A weasel? What did he say?"

"He claims he happened to walk by on his way home from work. Just say the word and I'll make sure he never speaks of us."

"Don't be so hasty my friend, Chorus is always in need of more men willing to sacrifice their lives for it and I think this man could do just that," Kasimar said as he walked past the skeleton man, "We better hurry before Leo gets nervous and slits the man's wrists."

Obediently the man followed his boss until they reached the spot where the intruder was kept near the recently received crates. The air reeked. Isaak bet the quivering worm had pissed himself. Isaak quickly grabbed the captive's wallet and from Leo and went to hand it to Kasimar, who had opened one of the small crates with a crowbar.

"What a beauty!" Kasimar exclaimed after pulling out an SMG from the container. He played with it pretending to shoot Federal soldiers before loading a magazine, then with one hand he pressed the muzzle against the captive's head while he opened the wallet with the other. After briefly scanning it for a name he sighed and threw it away.

"I will be frank with you, although I give my very heart and soul for the people of Chorus to free us from those imperialist bastards I will put a bullet in your head and in each member of your family unless you do what I say. It involves shooting this SMG here and you will most certainly die, but your family won't" the madman said. Isaak watch the weasel's eyes dart back and forth from him to Leo, shut his eyes and in a defeated tone begged, "I'll do it whatever it is. Please don't kill my wife!"

"Well life seems to have thrown the freedom fighters of Chorus a bone! Isaak you won't need to die tomorrow as this fine gentleman has volunteered to take your place."

…

 _ **The next dawn…**_

Corporal Hale sighed. Either Fallow drank too much last night or he suddenly decided to like coming to work late. Frustrated, he walked past spineless Donald and headed towards the car where Miller was waiting. After Fallow had talked some sense into him the day before Hale finally decided what words to use when he next talked to his fellow Corporal. It was no secret the man had fallen into a dark pit and Hale thought he knew just what to say to Fallow and what to do, the charity event with Father was a good start. Hale had known the soldier for some years now and it was about time his comrade was paid back for all the favors he figured, but it would have to wait until later because he was already late. Hale had already sent two of his men to the town hall and enough time had passed that he couldn't delay any longer.

"I am sure he will have the time to talk tonight Corporal," Miller said as Hale got behind the wheel.

"Hopefully, I'll see if I can catch him when he checks out."

The ride that day was more depressing than usual. Every burnt building they drove past fumed the fire within the Corporal. So many families had lost everything and for what? So a horde could scream irrationally Hale thought. This was not how things were meant to be.

A shout came from behind them.

Hale saw in the rear view mirror three thugs dragging away a man who had been cleaning broken glass from his store front. The car abruptly pulled to the side and stopped as Hale hit the breaks. Both men were out of the car and rushing towards the scene in a heartbeat.

The thugs heard the soldier's shouts to get on the ground and bolted. They quickly left the main road and enter the maze of alleyways.

"Miller make sure he is alright, I'll get the pricks!" Hale ordered as he ran past the injured man and followed the attackers. After a few twists and turns the three knew they weren't going to lose the army man and so they turned to face him. Their leader barked something that he failed to catch.

Behind him a door opened and out stepped another person with a bat in hand. Hale barely dodged her first swing and knocked her down with a sharp jab. He turned back around to face the other three but an awaiting punch sent him stumbling backwards as the second man landed a hit to his side.

Hale refused to fall and grabbed ahold of the third man's fist and sent him backwards into one of his friends, both fell to the ground. He managed to block the remaining man's attack and Hale's hard hitting counter sent the thug to his knees. The first of the two on the ground to stand up received a blow to the jaw while the other escaped as his friend tried to strangle Hale. After a few moments of desperation Hale broke his hold and hit him hard enough that the thug was unable to stand.

Sensing someone behind him Hale turned around. The woman's baseball bat was inches from smashing his head. Fortunately for him Miller showed up just in time to grab her arms right before she cracked Hale's skull. Miller had no problem wrestling her to the ground and handcuffing her.

While they handcuffed and lead away the attackers Miller noticed they were short one.

"Hey one of them are-"

"Don't worry Miller. One of these scum bags will tell us all we need to know to catch him so their sentence is shortened."

When they passed the store the owner, who suffered nothing worse than minor bruising thanks to the soldiers' timely arrival, he flashed them a smile.

"I can never repay my debt to either of you," the clerk gratefully said. However after a brief moment of happiness, his face fell as realization hit him, "But they will come back for me…" his voice turned to a mumble. Hale couldn't leave him like this.

"I understand, that's why I am having my friend Miller watch over you and your store. I promise you I won't leave you out to dry, I'll have the Lieutenant post someone at this place everyday," Hale responded, he knew without a doubt he could convince Hugues to assign a man.

"That's right sir, I'll keep you safe," Miller added as he followed Hale's led. Before going over to the store owner he asked Hale, "Do you think you will need help?"

"Oh trust me these thugs won't cause me trouble."

"That's not what I mean, there is plenty of room in the back to jam those idiots in. That mayor's secretary might eat you alive though. That chick is a hound."

"I'll radio Brako to cover for me, he and Stevenson should already be there...by the way her name is Nakao. Show some respect to your better halves Miller, that's an order," Hale said as he tossed the criminals inside the car.

Once in the driver's seat Hale radioed Brako and drove the hooligans to the closest police station then headed towards the main square. Day was nearing noon when he managed to finally walk into city hall.

...

The place was bustling as usual. Within the giant administration building there were numerous offices along with a few courts so the place always was packed as far as Hale knew. At each entrance was ordinary police with typical scanners to check for weapons, of course today several extra policemen were around, making some wonder why soldiers were here. The answer was- as far as Hale could tell- a political sign of loyalty from the mayor to the Federal Council.

Hale gave a quick nod of acknowledgement to Private Brako as he walked by him and across the great hall to his usual post at the bottom of the staircase. Hale wondered if the anyone had noticed his absence, but didn't have to wait long for an answer. Suddenly the mayor's secretary jumped on him like a lion on a gazelle.

"You haven't been here all day have you, I knew Bako was lying when I asked him earlier!" Nakao exclaimed to Hale. Honestly he was just glad Bako had held the woman off until now.

"Ma'am there was an issue that came up, my apologies."

"I don't need your apologies, what I need is your help!"

"What?"

"After last night's fiasco with some of the riot police joining the protestors Mayor Cooke wants to show the Feds he is loyal by having one of their people as a "secretary." Essentially whoever that is will sit there and look pretty while I do everything."

"Why talk to me about this?"

"Because you're the only Federal soldier I know, don't you know anyone?"

"Hmm well now that you mention it," Hale only needed a second of thought to decide who the best person for this job was, "Ask for a new recruit named Donald Doyle. He is not much of a soldier, but I feel like he'll do great as a people person."

"Fantastic, now I can get the Mayor off my case. Got to run!" she said as she ran off to the next task her boss had given. Now without the secretary in his hair Hale took a deep breath and began to relax a little.

His gaze fell upon the statue of a marine saluting in the middle of the hall. Initially the statue was intimidating as it stood quite high and expressed clear power, but the kind face of the stone man made it also reassuring. The marine's eyes seemed to look through the pillars and walls in front of it to the UNSC flag flying outside. The aura was powerfully inspirational.

Hale loved the hall. From the statue to the different peoples of Chorus speaking and laughing with one another there were many reasons to enjoy being there. Hale himself laughed whenever he saw a child re-discover a parent who he had momentarily lost in the sea of people. Something about that instant look on the face of the child from concern to joy got to him.

"Corporal we have some suspicious activity outside the east side entrance," Brako reported over the comlink.

"Aye, same over here on the west side," Stevenson added.

"Check it out," Hale answered. He looked over the crowd, all looked normal.

A few children played at the base of the stone giant while while their parents happily talked to one another. As many walked by him racing to whatever business they had Hale recognized many familiar faces of citizens he had the pleasure of speaking and seeing everyday. In the background he could see a concerned security guard trying to get the attention of another guard across the room.

"Damn it! Security won't let me, they think I am over reacting," Stevenson exclaimed as his frustration got the better of him.

"They're pulling out guns!" Stevenson yelled as gunfire erupted. His comlink went static.

"Brako hold that door I'm heading to Stevenson's position!" Hale ordered. The Corporal sprinted across the hall unholstering his pistol as the screams filled the air. If this wasn't going to end in a bloodbath he would need to act fast.

The two remaining security officers fell down shot as he reached the entrance. The entire team was writhing on the ground- some were moving while others laid there bathed in their own blood. But if he wanted to save everyone inside three gunmen had to be put down before tending to the wounded. As Hale moved to cover he fired off three rounds into the nearest one, catching him in the shoulder and chest. As two other terrorists returned fire Hale took cover behind a pillar. Each was one an opposite side and closing the distance between them and Hale step by step. Time froze as memories flooded Hale's vision of his past and thoughts of what could be for those inside the hall.

Before they could reach him Hale left cover and landed a few shots in the gunman to his left. The remaining sociopath couldn't miss. Hale hit the ground bleeding.

Snickering, the terrorist strolled over to him and pressed his boot into Hale's neck. The vile snickering was cut short when Hale stabbed his pocket knife into the man's leg. Caught off guard by the attack, the man fell to the ground and died when the Corporal ripped the SMG from his hands and shot him. Hale, determined to not give up managed to stand while he bleed heavily and messaged Brako.

"Its clear...west side is safe," Hale struggled to say into the comlink.

"Hale we suffered a few casualties but the bastards on East side are dead. Tt looks like we are in the clear, " Brako replied.

"Good work...they are safe now. We saved them," Hale muttered, he no longer had the strength to fully speak, as he tripped and crashed alongside the bodies of the security team, "Where are the medics?"

"Heading there now Corporal. Hale were you hit, what's your status?"

The Corporal felt his strength slipping away while he lay there as the comlink slipped out of his hands. In his peripheral vision he saw Stevenson's uniform. With what strength remained Hale crawled to Stevenson's corpse.

"Thank you Private, all those civilians...they are alive now because of you," Hale, too winded to continue speaking, stopped for a moment to look at those fallen around him and waited until he mustered enough strength to continue, "All of you...it's an honor to die beside, think of all the future grandchildren you saved today."

Strength and spirit left him, and Corporal Hale died his heart heavy for the men who selflessly gave their lives.


	4. The Price of Freedom

Words weren't needed. As Fallow and his men drew closer to the hall it was clear from the panicking and weeping people along the streets that a tragedy had occurred, and it was strange to see the usually bustling square empty aside from the few emergency response teams who arrived shortly before they did. Every team was alert, no one knew when or if more attackers would arrive.

Fallow was crouched down next to the two bodies of Hale and Stevenson as officers hastily threw up barricades. A tear fell onto the bloodied uniform. He gently closed the Corporal's eyes as the rest of his team checked the bodies for any wounded the paramedics might have missed. Slowly Fallow rose to his feet and stood there trying to mentally not break and take in the scene. Something was off.

"Hey Wyatt," Fallow said as he inspected a pool of blood far away from any body, "Brako told us three men attack on both sides right?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?" Wyatt replied. Stuart stopped what he was doing and walked over to his superior.

"I see only two dead gunmen-" near to the pool Fallow spotted a trail of crimson,"-and there is a trail going south."

The Corporal's gaze followed the trail until it went out of eyesight into the shadows of alleys across the street.

"Stuart stay here, who knows what these psychos have planned. They won't catch us off guard again. Wyatt you're with me."

"Damn them all, no human being could have done this. Every single one of them are animals. Let me come with you, I was born on this planet it's my responsibility to put them down!" Stuart begged while he kicked a one of the gunmen's corpses.

"Follow my orders! If they attack again I need you here to hold them off- you'll get your revenge. Don't say another word and at least try to keep your composure Private… now come on Wyatt we got no time to waste."

Before Stuart could respond the pair had already started down the path.

"There are a lot of corners to hide in there," Wyatt remarked as he looked down the alley.

"We will find him," Fallow replied.

Without any further waiting, their hunt begun.

...

Kasimar was not happy as he threw the unfortunate messenger against the wall. His two guards flinched at the sound of the body colliding with the wall.

"What do you mean they failed?" the madman screamed while he searched for something to take his anger out on.

"Both teams never got past security," the messenger spit out his voice wavering from fear.

"Idiots! They didn't even know we were coming, now I'm down six men! Do you know how hard it is to find the type of guy needed for those jobs?" Kasimar retorted. Unable to contain his fury he kicked the downed man.

"Wait! Not all of the team died, my guys are with one of them right now. They have him waiting for a pickup at the safehouse on 43rd Avenue," the man shouted out hoping it would prevent any more blows.

"Are you joking with me right now?" Kasimar asked as he bent down and looked into his eyes.

"No?"

"Damn you to hell! Didn't think of what would happen when the Feds found them? Now I've got to pick everything up and move in the next hour," Kasimar paused and turned to his guards, "Both of you take this fool out back, when you get back you'll help me burn and pack up."

The two nodded in acknowledgement and without any further ado dragged the helpless man to a grizzly fate. As he was dragged he couldn't help but wonder if of the resistance cell leaders Kasimar was the exception or if he had fought for the wrong side his entire life.

...

After a few twists and turns down the many backstreets and alleyways Fallow lost all sense of direction but the blood was getting fresher the longer they followed. Whoever the blood belonged to was close and whoever was helping the near-dead man was also close.

Then out from a pile of trash cans a hand grabbed his ankle tripping him. Instantly Wyatt's pistol was aimed at whoever it was, but before either of them could do anything the hand let go and a beggar jumped out from the trash pile holding a finger to his mouth.

"Be quiet or they will hear you," the beggar whispered.

"Who?" Fallow asked while getting back onto his feet.

"The murderer my nephews were carrying. I told them getting involved in this business was a bad idea."

"You know who they are?"

"Yes and no. The murderer I've never seen, but the two guys watching over him I know. They aren't killers like him, I swear they aren't capable of that. They are just disillusioned," the beggar pleaded.

"Listen if you know where they took him please tell us. Lives are at stake," Fallow replied trying to appeal to the man's humanity.

"I know. That is why I am taking you to them…" the beggar said as he beckoned them to follow him, but before he could knowingly put the children he watched grow up in danger he spoke once more, "Just promise me you won't kill them."

They never made the promise, but the beggar acted like he heard them swear it. It was the only way he could live with himself. After several more twists and turns the beggar stopped them when they neared the end of the trail and without a word lead them to the backdoor. Once they reached the entrance the man seemed to vanish as suddenly as he appeared leaving them alone. Neither of the two talked as they prepared to breach and listened. Nothing could be heard from inside aside from the television they had on.

Wyatt kicked in the locked door, but instead of a couple of stunned persons in the room only a couple of corpses greeted them. A quick search through the rest of the rooms revealed that no one else was under the roof, although there was an open first aid kit next to a bloodied cot. Fallow was starting to think they were wasting their time, then one of the corpses moved.

"You are UNSC?" the young man weakley said, one look and Fallow knew he didn't have long.

"Yes and I'm going to help you. Wyatt grab some painkillers from that medkit," Fallow said.

"We never knew…"

"I know. They aren't getting away with this, we just have to patch you up first."

"Don't waste time. The leader of Armonia's cell-whoever that is- thought me and my brother were loose ends to tie up. Someone mentioned having to pack up shop. I know the address, if you hurry you might get there before it's abandoned. Promise you won't let them escape."

As the young man told the Corporal the location and begged for forgiveness in his final breaths Fallow did swear to that promise and went with all the fury of hell to the warehouse.

They found no one there. Before either of them even stepped foot in the place everyone had escaped, but they were left a note. Freshly painted on the wall was the simple phrase that started it all, _Free Chorus_.


	5. The Match That Set The World Aflame

Lieutenant Hugues stood inside the warehouse surveying the scene and watching the police teams search every inch of the building. After spending some time remaining in the background instinctively he went to a nearby crate, picked up an M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, and inspected it while dismissing a policeman trying to get him away from the evidence.

"With all due respect tampering with evidence is illegal," the officer stated matter of factly.

"If you care about catching whoever is responsible you would shut it before I shove my boot where the sun doesn't shine," Hugues cooly replied.

Intimidated, yet torn as to whether or not enforce the law, the policeman slowly took a step back right into something that to him felt as solid as steel. When he turned his head and realized it was one of the grizzly UNSC soldiers a yelp of fright erupted from the nervous wreck which caught the attention of both men. Awkwardly laughing in a vain attempt to break the tension the officer backed away.

"Have I mentioned I have no confidence in this city's police force? They had to triple their numbers in a short time once we pulled out. As you can imagine it resulted in quite a number of ill trained officers." Hugues explained to Fallow after the man was out of earshot.

"It might have came up before," Fallow replied.

"Well it makes me more glad you were there, without you the Feds never would had known this place existed. I hope you'll understand why I will ask more of you in the coming days."

"There will be no complaints from me. Sorry I didn't get here fast enough. Everyone was gone by the time Wyatt and I showed up."

"Don't stress over it, you see this serial number?" Hugues asked as he pointed out a series of numbers on the gun, "We will know exactly which one of the military caches it was stolen from, and from there it won't take long to find who was bribed."

"Sir when you find where these lunatics are hiding I want to be there to take them down for the sake of Hale and Stevenson if nothing else."

"Watch yourself Fallow. Everyone is angry but losing yourself to revenge can help them and hurt those around you."

"I'll keep an eye on it."

"Good, now go tell Yasin to meet me at my car in five. There is some business I need her help with…"

After Fallow left Hugues set the gun back in the crate and wondered about the empty spaces in the shelfs where obviously something once was stored. Along with the most sensitive data the terrorists took with them they also must had taken some crates for the ride. If whatever was in those crates was more important than the supplies and various valuable guns left behind, whatever it was the terrorists took with them meant more trouble for Armonia.

...

"This is our stop. I want you to watch our backs the entire time we're inside. Once inside at any moment someone may put a knife in our backs," Hugues said as they pulled up to the home of one of the largest companies on Chorus, Floyd Industries. The skyscraper, which was one of many on the street that was Armonia's closest version of Wall Street, seemed to reach to the heavens. It was large, intimidating and appeared at first glance for the very refined- much like the man who owned it.

However civility was only skin deep and behind it was a man and organization that was the vain of the planet's law enforcement. No matter how hard anyone tried no one ever seemed able to find or at least keep any type of evidence that might result in jail time for the entrepreneur.

Hugues was one of those known for trying to bring Floyd down to earth so with a cautious mindset he stepped out of the car only to be immediately pulled back inside by a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'll watch our rear, although first can you tell me why we are here? I'm not a fan of being kept in the dark and last time I checked nobody had the evidence to lock Floyd up."

"We aren't here to arrest him Yasin, we are here to force him to help. There is no time to explain but I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to kill us before doing so. Just follow my lead, let me do the talking, and shoot anything that pulls out a weapon on us. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Yasin replied, any sense of doubt was hidden. She glanced at the tower with distaste, clearly to any bystander she was no fan of Floyd or his endeavors. Few could stand the name without spitting as long as nobody on his payroll was around

Yasin kept an eye on the guards around the first floor as Hugues walked inside and up to the front desk where one of the greeters gave him a bright smile. In her peripheral vision Yasin saw one of the guards whisper into his comlink and signal something to his buddy, but she couldn't see what the gesture was behind the constant foot traffic.

"Lieutenant I'm happy to see you visiting the tower again, it's been a long time since your last visit," the greeter said in a pleasant tone.

"Too long Phillis, I am here to see my friend Mr. Floyd. I am on urgent business related to the shooting at city hall."

"That was absolutely dreadful, my heart goes out to every victim . It's a shame there are people on Chorus capable of that. Are there any new developments from the UNSC?" Phillis replied trying to change the topic and distract Hugues.

"No, and I am a part of the Federal Military now- not the UNSC. I need to talk to Floyd."

"If you can wait for a few hours-"

"No I must see him right now."

"But he is in a-"

"I'll cause a scene right now if you try to stall any longer," Hugues stated which threatened Phillis enough for her to immediately call up to her boss.

"Yasin in case you have my job someday remember sometimes with secretaries you can't let them finish a sentence otherwise you are wasting all day standing around," he said as both waited for Phillis' hushed phone conversation to end.

"I'll keep that in mind sir, also the guards have become noticeably edgy since we stepped inside. Looks like one of them used their comlink to alert whoever is above them in their paygrade."

"You can handle them right Staff Sergeant?"

"Nothing a swift kick to the balls can't fix."

"Good, but it begs the question how many times have you kicked Fallow in his junk?"

"Honestly I lost count."

"I am not surprised," Hugues remarked just as Phillis hung up the phone and turned to the frenchman.

"Excellent news Mr. Floyd was able to clear a few minutes to talk to you on floor 82, however he would much prefer if your underling stayed here." Phillis said with a smile.

"That won't happen my Staff Sergeant is coming with me.

"But-"

"So we are going to the penthouse?"

"No…" Phillis responded with a defeated tone. For first time Hugues could remember her smile melted away, "Floor 82 is two floors under the penthouse Lieutenant."

"Thank you for your assistance ma'am," Hugues said. Hugues flashed her a triumphant smile as he and Yasin got in the elevator and the doors shut.

Soft elevator music played as the metal box shot up towards the sky. After a few awkward moments Yasin opened her mouth to attempt to learn some answers to the many questions that had arisen in her mind in the last ten minutes.

"Sir what are you planning to-"  
"Shush they are listening to us right now Staff Sergeant, every inch of this place is bugged...and quite possibly redesigned since I last came here. Say these floor tiles look new, the new design boggles the mind," Hugues exclaimed as popped a stick of gum in his mouth, chewed it, and stuck it to the camera lense. Quickly he took out his pistol- checked to make sure the safety was off and it was loaded- then holstered the gun but kept his hand hovering over it. Yasin followed his example. Just as she finished the elevator reached floor 82 and the door slid open.

"I am glad someone else besides me can appreciate the new designs Lieutenant. My employees are often too dull to notice anything," Floyd said. The businessman was dressed sharply from his slicked hair to his spotless suit. He adjusted his glasses before speaking again. "Satisfy my curiosity and tell me why you are here?"

"To ask you a few questions," Hugues answered.

"Pardon me, but I must say I am at a loss right now."

"You are going to tell me everything you know about the terrorists you are selling stolen Federal weapons to."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never have anything to do with them," Floyd retorted. Despite the accusations the businessman remained stoic and seemed mainly bored with Hugues rather than insulted.

"My men found one of their warehouses today. They possess such large quantities of stolen weapons and I know you are the only one capable of stealing that much from the caches."

"You have no evidence. Leave now before I go to the Federal Council about this."

"I don't need any to shoot you," Hugues tapped his gun as he spoke drawing Floyd's attention to it, "My friends died today along with a few civilians all of whom I am sworn to protect. I am done with this cat and mouse game. Answer the questions and we'll leave."

Floyd looked down at the gun and several silent moments passed before he spoke again.

"Very well. You will have to worry about the room of people behind me if you pull that firearm out, so let's go up to the penthouse."

All three took an awkward elevator ride up. Two armed guards greeted them once the doors slid open, before either side opened fire Floyd intervened.

"Both of you put those weapons down can't you see I am in the middle of a business transaction? Go do something useful like stand and look intimidating at the window so the birds are too scared to shit on the new window panes."

Instantly the henchmen bowed and left them as Floyd led Hugues and Yasin to his personal office. Either he didn't notice or care that a gun was aimed at him because he nonchalantly sat in his chair, leaned back, and lit a cigar.

"First off I want to thank you for sparing me a trip down to the barracks," Floyd expressed with a less than sincere attitude.

"What are you talking about?" Hugues questioned, his patience was worn thin.

"You do not honestly think I support the lot do you? It would be bad for the company if I did."

"I saw the guns myself."

"Let me explain. My history with them began the usually way; when the New Republic was founded I sold them shitty small arms- nothing too dangerous- so they can barely keep their heads above water but still keep other criminal or rebellious organizations in check. It's what I do, supply every side with weapons so they keep each other weak."

"Those small arms weren't low pay grade."

"Give me a second won't you? Anyway once they started growing too big so I basically stopped selling. I still sold some supplies and drugs to keep their trust and remain in good faith and they provided me with some all expenses paid bodyguards in return. Like the one sneaking up behind us."

Yasin turned around just in time to see the approaching bodyguard covered in the blood of his partner. Each person reached for their holstered weapon but before the man could get off a shot she fired a quick couple rounds into his chest. Floyd nodded approvingly because of her lightning fast drawing skills.

"Very nice job for a pawn. Excuse me for a second," Floyd said and pushed a small button on his desk, then shouted, "Jian there seems to be a mess can you clean it?"

They could hear footsteps approaching, when creator of the footsteps reached them Yasin gave a sigh of relief and stored her gun since it was only a seemingly gentle ancient butler.

"Of course Mr. Floyd," Jian answered. The old man bowed and humbly went off to fetch a mop, body bag, and a member of the janitorial staff.

"Don't store your weapon I swear he has killed more than you ever will sweetheart," Floyd said with a chuckle. After laughing he brought the cigar to his mouth.

"Enough fooling around! Start making sense Floyd," Hugues demanded while Floyd watched him. Slowly the businessman blew out a small cloud of smoke into the Lieutenant's face and continued.

"My health and financial well being is tethered to the continued existence of the Federal government. That was always what got you and everyone else who tried to bring me down screwed up. Can't you read the writing on the wall? I play the underbelly of Chorus as best as I

can to my tune because I want to live rich and not have my head cut off by some revolutionary."

"Their trade partners aren't you then?"

"No, the Federal government must have moles supplying them because I would know if they bought a tomato from the grocery store. I never sold them those weapons or knew they planned today. However," Floyd stopped speaking to take another inhale with the cigar before continuing, "In case they did something like this without my prior knowledge I did make a point of collecting the locations of every known safehouse and important name my agents could find. It's a substantial list."

"I suppose you want a pardon or immunity?"

"No I'll be making enough money off this conflict as it is. However I do expect the New Republic to attack this building once they realize the full extent of the betrayal. Although I do have plenty of hired guns I would love to have a Lieutenant and a few other soldiers, not militia, to reinforce my tower. "

"Fine but only a few."

"I am glad we could make a deal. By midnight tonight I promise you all the information you need to purge the "New Republic" will be with you at the barracks. That's all I can give you, now leave before I have to cancel another meeting with investors."

Neither of the two men had love for the other in their eyes as Hugues stood up and left shortly followed by Yasin. The elevator doors opened and two more bodyguards walked past the two soldiers and behind Floyd, who had followed them out of his two guards disregarded the two corpses.

"Mr. Hugues consider this a handshake and an affirmation of our agreement," Floyd said. Suddenly he drew a pistol from seemingly nowhere and shot the guard to his left several times. His body fell to floor and twitched, seeing this Floyd fired the rest of the clip into him. Hugues and the surviving guard seemed undisturbed by the event- Yasin nearly broke her composure but managed to hold it together.

"That man was a spy the New Republic planted in case I betrayed them. They are very sloppy. When they find out that all their agents around me are dead it won't take them long to put two and two together so move quickly," Floyd said to them as the doors shut. Hugues and Yasin stood in silence as the elevator picked and dropped people off as it made the journey to the lobby. Once they were out the doors and back in Hugues car Yasin had to say something.

"I know we don't but sometimes it feels like we are fighting to keep people like him rich and in power."

"We don't. Once in awhile opportunistic pricks like him manage to tag along for the ride. We will bring him down before it's over...Thanks for watching my back in there."

Hugues hit the gas and sped down the street before the very sight of Floyd Industries could make him vomit.

...

Wyatt felt odd as he sat in the briefing room with Fallow, Stuart, Holliday and some of the other guys from Yasin's and Maxwell's platoon. It was the anxiety of knowing he could very well die tonight coupled with the eagerness to fight what had taken so much from him, the Insurrectionists. Most recently they had taken Hale, Stevenson, and innocent civilians. Wyatt hadn't felt this since before coming to Chorus. Strangely although he hated it the feeling was comforting like meeting an old friend after years apart. He could almost say it felt like a relief, but from what? Very odd.

Before he could entertain this thought further Lieutenant Hughes entered the room and everyone snapped to attention. The Lieutenant was dressed in his marine body armor for the first time in months. Hugues somberly looked around, cleared his throat, and began.

"Today the people of this city lost family and we our comrades. With our actions tonight act not only in the name of God and country, but for all trapped under the yoke of madmen. We fight for the mother afraid that her children will be murdered for refusing to support terrorism, we fight for the father afraid that all his family owns will be burned on the whims of a mob. Let the perpetrators of terror know through our actions tonight, that we will never yield to fear!

The entire room erupted in applause and cheers. Every soldier in that room was willing to face fear and spit in the face of death. When the deafening sound quieted Hugues again spoke.

"The most experienced of Staff Sergeant Maxwell's platoon joined by Corporal Hale's fireteam will assault the terrorist headquarters and apprehend their cell leader. As this is happening myself, Yasin, and Blair's fireteam will defend Floyd headquarters from an expected counter attack. We are breaking out the warthogs for all units tonight. Staff Sergeant Maxwell will now share the attack plans."

The Lieutenant took a seat and waited as Maxwell stood and addressed the room.

"My fireteam is Alpha, Hale-Bravo, Victor- Charlie, and Turner-Delta. Alpha and Bravo teams will breach these eastern doors while Charlie and Delta will take these western doors," Maxwell paused to point to the marked entrances on the map displayed on the wall, "If the mission goes belly up we rendezvous at Preston's Park. Each team leader has a map of the area with him...Lieutenant do you have anything you wish to add?" Maxwell asked.

"For those with me, I know it's unusual but defense plans will be discussed once we reach the tower. Now everyone good luck and move out."

As the assault force packed into the two transport and M41 chain gun warthogs Wyatt could tell instantly who the marines and new recruits were. Although both were prone to a dirty joke or two, the fresh recruits couldn't hide their fear while the marines over the years had mastered wearing mental masks. The thought intrigued Wyatt so he decided to think about when he was too old to walk. Without any further ado he jumped into the second vehicle of the convey, Delta's transport warthog. Unfortunately for Wyatt's tastes it didn't have a M41. Only the first and last vehicles in the four warthog convoy held the devastating firepower of the chain gun. Whatever stood in their way they could rip through.

The streets were largely empty as Maxwell's hog led the way and quiet aside from the engines. The drive was going smoothly until they took another right onto a street where they didn't see the hastily made barricade of cars before it was too late.

"Turn us around!" Maxwell commanded but a volley of molotov cocktails rained down from above before anyone could react. One hit the Staff Sergeant's windshield engulfing the driver and passenger in flames as the hog smashed into the barricade throwing cars and insurgents back like rag dolls. Three cocktails hit the last warthog instantly setting all three marines aflame, the hog veered off course crashing into nearest building. The remaining soldiers of the convoy slammed on their breaks and jumped out of their vehicles. Insurgents were poor shots but everyone knew how staying in the open road would end.

"Get off the road and cover the wounded! No man left behind!" Maxwell shouted over the roar of his M41 as his driver rolled on the ground and the passenger, who several insurgents had managed to hit, slumped in his seat burning. The turret easily shredded the nearest rebels on the ground sending the rest of the pack running in fear, then Maxwell began lighting up the hostiles on the upper floors.

Fallow mentally was back in the days before the covenant as his short controlled bursts covered his team as they ran through the flames of the mis-thrown molotovs on the pavement. He could hear bullets hitting the warthog and ground around him as he continued firing and helped cover the last member of Charlie carrying a wounded soldier get off the streets. Fallow dropped a spent magazine and popped in a new one as he sprinted back.

"I got you Fallow," Wyatt said while crouching on the sidewalk peppering enemy positions with fire. The Corporal jumped through where a glass pane once was into some clothing store followed by Wyatt.

"Happy Birthday asshole!" Stuart hollered throwing a grenade at a group of entrenched insurgents across the street.

"Watch where you toss those we can hardly make out friendlies through all this smoke," Wyatt said as he took cover behind the store's half wall to reload, "Enemy fire is mostly coming in from the second story windows across from us."

"Does anyone know the Staff Sergeant's status?" Fallow shouted over the gunfire.

"Manning the M41," Holliday replied.

The roar of the M41 had stopped.

Fallow knew no one could last long out there and a familiar feeling of cowardice came over him when he thought of what had to be done. No, never again will I give in he thought to himself. Without another second of hesitation the Corporal dashed outside yelling,

"Cover me!"

As Fallow ran through the smoke and flames he heard bullets landing all around him. Reaching the hog he found a bloody Staff Sergeant who had fallen off his turret after several shots riddled his body. The bloodied body went over his shoulders and the Corporal made the maddening run back. Once through the entrance he went further into the storefront where Maxwell would be out of immediate harm's way. Victor and the medic from Charlie followed them back.

"You have my thanks Fallow," Maxwell said as the medic applied biofoam causing a grunt from the man, "How many made it?"

"No casualties in Bravo," Fallow replied.

"One KIA and another in critical condition in Charlie… Delta was wiped," Victor added.

"Damn."

"What is the plan sir?" Victor asked.

"Hold until backup arrives, it won't take long for the Lieutenant to send someone."

…

"We can't hold them at the barricades!" the mercenary screamed fleeing his position. Yasin hit the rebels bold enough to advance with short round bursts. A few fell to the ground but there were simply too many. Another paid gun hit the ground and remained motionless as she took cover to reload. Yasin hoped the barricades blocking the other street approaches to the tower were faring better.

She popped up from the sandbags and unloaded the first rounds from the fresh magazine into the three rebels who had broken through and were in the process of beating a merc to death.

"Yasin report in, what is your status?" Hugues voice asked over the comlink.

Before reply she knocked a man back with the butt of her rifle and let off another few bursts.

"The eastern approach is being overrun. Most either are dead or fleeing although there are a few still fighting."

"The south side is lost. I've already ordered Blair to get whoever he can out of there. The tower will fall, get out of there and meet me at the western barricade."

"Acknowledged."

Yasin quicked sprayed rounds into the advancing force breaking its momentum and sending many insurgents running, but they always regrouped and attacked stronger than ever.

"Everyone grab the wounded, if you don't then cover those who do. We are falling back!" Yasin called to the surviving mercs. She crouched down and picked up the unconscious man next to her. The survivors flocked to her and together fled down the street. Suddenly the shouts of the insurgents started up again. They had already regrouped

Each one of them knew a horde of armed rebels would be through the barricade in seconds. Yasin ran like she never had before in her life.

"What about Mr. Floyd?" one of the mercs asked as they ran past the tower and kept going west.

"Let him burn, now keep moving!" she ordered.

Soon the western barricade came within sight. Hugues stood next to a few trucks with George, the commander of Floyd's mercs, as wounded were placed into them.

"We just sent the insurrectionist force sprawling, but there is no point in wasting time. Everyone hop on and we are out of here." Hugues said while looked at the dismally small number of men with her. It was a shame so few made it he thought, even if they were paid guns. Yasin gently lowered the man she was carrying onto the truck bed, then spoke to George and Hugues

"The force from the east won't follow us as soon as they see Floyd is up there unguarded."

"That will make it easier for us," George said.

"I know you are a paid gun but I thought you of all people wouldn't want to abandon him?" Yasin said.

"Oh I am sure he is safe. Trust me he has an easy way out, Mr. Floyd always does."

…

"Mr. Floyd your pelican will land momentarily," Jian said to the perplexed business man.

"Interesting. I had no information to suggest even half this number would arrive, there must be a double agent in my organization. Jilan remind me when he is found to have his punishment made known to every agent as an example," Floyd said as he looked through the window to the horde about to break into his tower.

"Mr. Floyd I believe you should see this," Jian called from the living room. Floyd walked to his butler and dropped his glass of wine when he saw the man on the broadcast.

"People of Chorus today the Federal Government has transgressed against its people for the last time. The Council sent their bloodthirsty imperialist lapdogs to kidnap a beloved citizen who dared to speak out against oppression. Luckily the minutemen of the New Republic stopped the raid.

However it is now clear that the Federal Council must no longer be allowed to rule Chorus. That is why from this day forth the New Republic is the legitimate ruling government of Chorus and I as its fairly elected President shall work tirelessly to bring freedom and prosperity to every citizen of Chorus. Every freedom movement has been unified under the Republic's banner. Together we will throw off the UNSC's shackles, destroy their armies, and bring in a new era of happiness and prosperity for our planet!"

Floyd pulled out his magnum and shot the screen several times.

"How is it that I didn't know anything about this! How is it that they managed to unify any of the terrorists or gangs when yesterday I was selling them guns to kill each other with!" Floyd shouted as he walked outside to the landing pad with Jilan. "I'll have each of them skinned alive I swear!"

As the pelican lowered onto the rooftop the sound of the engines made Floyd's protests and promises inaudible. Once inside the pelican Floyd turned to face his former residence just as a gang of hitmen lead by Kasimar's second in command, Isaak, rushed through the opening elevator doors.

"You might have managed to pull one over me, however I will make each one of you pay. I ensure it," Floyd promised as the pelican rose up and left the burning tower behind. Floyd leaned back in his seat mentally planning revenge while the hatch closed and the pelican begun its ascent to the space station.


End file.
